


Anniversary or: Love After the War

by LucyInTheSkye



Series: Sirius x Remus [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Champagne, Declarations Of Love, F/F, F/M, Fancy Dining, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Humor, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Potions, Reminiscing, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sentimental, Shrieking Shack, Tattoos, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheSkye/pseuds/LucyInTheSkye
Summary: May 1980. It’s been a year and it’s time for a best-of.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Sirius x Remus [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483745
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Anniversary or: Love After the War

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a stand-alone, but there are a few references to my other stories in here. I’ve on purpose made the previous stories in this series as canon-compliant as possible, but for this one to make sense you need to know that they live in an AU where the war finished in 1979.

“As long as there’s some chocolate and beer I don’t really mind… Maybe some bubbly?”

“I reckon the Shack is a must, that’s surely where it all started, yeah?”

“Lily looked so surprised when I declined her offer to make a picnic basket for us. Have you been telling her I’m a shit cook?”

“What about we do something really romantic like… I dunno… Go horse-riding on a beach, or apparate onto the top of the Eiffel Tower?”

“As a matter of fact, I did brew some more of it. Your time with my tits was so short that I thought… And I did love you as a woman, too, you just taste so good no matter the gender…”

“D’you know what, if it’s too much work to plan something, maybe we should just spend the day like we always do? With my cock in your mouth.”

The day of their anniversary dawned before they knew it. They slept late, then cuddled and shagged through most of the day, not bothering to leave for any more pressing matters than a bathroom break or to make a cup of tea. Remus’s arsehole was raw by noon.

“Just let me spell it better,” Sirius said, wand in one hand, dick in the other, “promise you if it doesn’t work, I’ll kiss it better.

“Oh you’ll be kissing it better, alright,” Remus grumbled, getting into an embarrassing position so that Sirius could get the much needed overview. “I’ve got a list of places you might consider kissing better, but you know where to start.”

The middle of the afternoon saw (or rather heard) Sirius with a completely wrecked voice, his throat so bruised that he sounded hilarious whenever he tried to speak. 

“Lucky you’re so good at nonverbal magic,” Remus said proudly, watching his boyfriend fix it all with a spell. 

“What’s this? No ‘I’m sorry babe that my cock is so huge it punches your throat raw’?” Sirius said, using his freshly healed vocal cords to mimic Remus’s tone of voice, making him sound much more Welsh than he surely ever did.

“You love it,” Remus whispered, because if he had learnt one thing this previous year, then that was it.

Soon after, Remus was left to his own devices, but with strict instructions to meet his lover outside a very upscale restaurant in St John’s Wood at six o’clock. Sirius had bought him an elegant muggle suit for the occasion, one that was tailored exactly to his body. 

Remus had never owned a suit before.

He wiled the time away alone in their little flat by packing one of their old Hogwarts trunks full of things. They were just spending the night in the Shrieking Shack, but since they could apparate with the trunk it didn’t matter how heavy it was, how many unnecessary things Remus packed. He wanted to be prepared.

It felt almost eerie to apparate to the Shack all by himself. He landed in the end of the secret underground passageway that led from the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack. Dumbledore had once, in a time that felt like a different lifetime, put some powerful protections on the Shack, and because of it, it had never been possible to magic your way in. You had to walk through the passageway, the closest to cheating was to do what Remus had done just now and bypass the tree and some the tunnel. 

The trunk levitated in front of him and Remus watched it soar upwards and out of his line of sight. Up through the trap door. 

Remus clumsily heaved himself up through it; he was stronger than ever nowadays (who knew sex could be such good exercise?) and he got through alright, ending up in the front room of the Shack.

Soon there were potent shivers moving down his spine, but he held his back straight and he even had a look around. There were memories here, echoes of voices so loud that they must just have been there. The Shack remembered them too.

Four teenaged boys, drinking spirits until they puked, designing a map that had once felt like the greatest invention on earth. Transforming into animals; into beasts. They had been so incredibly full of themselves, hadn’t they?

He could almost see the imprint on one of the since ruined sofas, the imprint of two teenagers squirming and playfighting, clearly on the verge of kissing. Then the wall next to the kitchen door, the wolf had once thrown its hateful body into it so violently that Remus had broken three bones in his arm, two ribs and still not satisfied the wolf had tried to chew up his hand, left it in tatters for Pomfrey to tut over before she healed it. He had tried to hurt himself badly when he was small, before his best friends brought him salvation. He could hear the tiny patter of feet, like a rodent underneath the floorboards. Maybe he was still in residence, if not in body then in spirit? 

He thought he heard laughter from behind the closed kitchen door, but it was a later echo this time. A woman’s laughter, maybe two. Red hair and blonde hair, bending over the table together, reading something ridiculous that Skeeter woman had written about the Order. It really had to be a lifetime ago.

Remus looked to the stairs, he could hear someone crashing down them; both Sirius and James had the same bad habit, neither believed in twisted ankles, neither believed it could ever happen to them. Both had been preparing for death, but they had never believed they might stumble and fall if they ran down the stairs. 

He was ignoring the corner by the back door and he knew it. Could still smell it. He had never seen such powerful magic before, and he was the one who had set them all on fire. A lifetime ago. Gone.

He walked upstairs, followed by the trunk. The steps groaned underneath him, and dust had settled evenly all over during the last year. Had it really been just a year?

He picked the room he had already had sex with Sirius in. It happened to be the same room Lily and James had spent their wedding night in, but maybe that was why the room seemed like the right choice. 

The fourposter bed looked like an older version of the ones that had been in the Gryffindor dorms, and it was covered in yellowing satin sheets, burgundy velvet and dust. A measured ‘tergeo’ took care of the dust and Remus got some of the contents of the trunk out; the cake Sirius had baked, the expensive champagne which he put in one of the nightstand drawers after he had filled it with un-meltable ice. He checked that he had remembered to get everything from the flat. All the things he might or might not need for tonight.

Remus changed slowly into his brand-new suit, wondering reflexively if he would look good enough. He was trying to get rid of that thought, that feeling, for Sirius’s sake if not for his own. 

The seventies were over, but some of the colours lived on, Remus thought, as he watched himself in the cracked mirror. The suit was brass-coloured, maybe a little darker. Not properly metallic, but certainly not cotton-like. It looked as magical as muggle fabrics could get, he supposed. The tie was blue, the same blue Sirius claimed to see in his eyes sometimes. 

He apparated just west of Primrose Hill. There were plenty of people about, and he was lucky no one spotted his loud appearance in thin air. He walked briskly in his new, polished shoes and got there just on time.

“Hi,” Sirius said sunnily, and Remus would have laughed if he hadn’t been so in awe of him. There wasn’t much _him_ about Sirius at the moment, Sirius had apparently downed the exciting little potion they had both tried out before. 

Remus felt his lover take his hand and together they walked up to the door of the restaurant.

“Aren’t you cold, love? You didn’t bring a jacket?”

“It’s still warm out,” Sirius said softly, turning his stunning face up to be able to look properly at Remus. Eyes beautifully painted, plush lips the same plum colour as the dress, hair tied back into an elegant knot… “Besides, I thought we might play a fun game of spot the nipple.”

Remus groaned, low in his throat, because he had been good so far, hadn’t he? He hadn’t looked, yet. His eyes focused firmly on Sirius’s chest. His abundant, well-developed, buoyant chest. Good Merlin, did he look good as a woman.

“I can see both.”

“Table for two, sir? This way.”

Remus felt utterly confused by the fact that the waiter spoke to him, rather than to Sirius, when surely it must have been clear that Remus was the one pretending, here. He was clueless in fancy places, how did it not show?

“Two duck rillettes and a bottle of ’79 Dom Perignon, please.”

There was a mere hint of confusion from the waiter when Sirius ordered for both of them, but then they were left blissfully alone. 

“I’ve never seen anything more beautiful than you,” Remus said honestly. They were seated around the corner from most everyone else, really the only way anyone could see them would be if they came in search of the loo. They sat next to each other on plush sofa-like seats and the table was equipped with a long, white tablecloth and a warmly burning candle on top.

“You like my dress?” Sirius all but purred. It was long but slit up the entirety of one side to his hip, which meant Sirius’s naked, currently female leg was right next to Remus. His hand kept playing with the silky fabric of the dress. It was strapless, which struck him as very daring indeed, considering how much of Sirius’s body looked ready to spill over in its present state.

“It’s elegant,” Remus mumbled, eyes drawn not so much to the dress as to the amount of pristine white skin it left uncovered. “Your body is something else, you know.”

“Who knew our reserved, Welsh bookworm would be such a sucker for big, juicy tits… Literally…”

Remus had to touch him a little, because how could he not? Sirius’s legs spread accommodatingly, and his thighs were perfect, just perfect. So much fat and so much hard muscle, velvety skin, warm all over, getting warmer and warmer, Remus’s fingers edging up…

The waiter was back, and even though the vast tablecloth probably covered them, Remus blushed brilliantly enough that they still got a raised eyebrow from the waiter. He poured champagne for them in fine crystal glasses, and Remus stared at it all in disbelief. He still wasn’t used to the idea of luxury, even after a year with Sirius. Sirius who had droves of gold, Sirius who wanted to share it all with him…

“Here’s to the two of us,” Sirius said, raising his glass. 

“To the two of us,” Remus echoed softly. He had trouble drinking because he was smiling too much. There were two of them. He was one of a pair.

“Where are your tattoos?” Remus asked suddenly. The bubbly was helping him gain more colour than ever on his cheeks and he was growing pleasantly less inhibited. 

“Charm to make them invisible,” Sirius said, knocking his glass back, “I’ll get them back later.”

“Ah,” Remus said approvingly, then he helped himself to some more champagne.

“I think I dropped something.”

“Hmm?” Remus asked absently, bending down between them.

“Ooops,” Sirius said seriously, somehow his dress got hiked down and Remus found himself not an inch from Sirius’s bared breast. 

It was huge. Really, it was the most perfect thing in existence; Remus had already thought so on their one previous encounter, but this just confirmed it. So full and round, the smallest of movements likely to make it jiggle. The smallest of kisses likely to make the nipple stiffen…

“That’s it sweetheart, such a good boy,” Sirius whispered, his slender fingers combing through Remus’s hair while he cupped his lover’s breast as well as he could and gave it a kiss. His lips sank into the cushiony flesh, really just sank in. 

Remus resurfaced completely out of breath, but he had to help cover it back up. Turned out Sirius had opened the zip on the side purpose, and Remus ever so gently stowed his breast away, back into the safety of plum silk, and carefully pulled the zipper back up. The dress fit Sirius’s new body like a glove, likely he had used some magic on it already to make it fit.

“Your nipple,” Remus mumbled gutturally, and indeed the silk was so clingy that you could see not just the large, perky nipple but every little ridge and bump on the areola. 

“It’s throbbing, babe, all hot and needy. Wants your mouth back on it, Remus.”

“Can’t, someone will see.”

“So anxious already, darling. If only there was a way to make you feel less stressed…”

Remus stuffed his fist into his mouth, eyes growing wide and fearful. Despite the curves, Sirius’s body was currently a lot smaller than normal, and he apparently felt that the space underneath the table could accommodate him. Remus quenched down the whimpers and the moans, felt his lover’s hands make quick work of his trousers…

Of course he was rock-hard, how would he not have been?

Remus moaned into his knuckles and grappled frantically with his seat, with the table, anything. Sirius wasn’t even visible anymore; the only reason Remus knew he hadn’t disapparated was that he could feel his tongue licking up and down his cock. His exposed cock, his cock that had been pulled out of his trousers. Bared to the world.

There was a soft noise of contentment, then of swallowing. Remus stared pleadingly into thin air, his hand over his mouth. He couldn’t, but he couldn’t stop it, either. He was going to, and all down Sirius’s throat as well…

“Duck rillettes.”

Remus nodded, the rest of his body forcefully still. 

“Looks delicious, thank you. She’s powdering her nose, but I’m sure she’ll be right back…”

Retreating footsteps. Going, going…

“Fuck…” Remus whispered into his knuckles. Sirius was swallowing around him, around Remus’s defenceless cockhead. He couldn’t stop it and his whole body sagged down on his seat, he had to cover his face with his hands. Spasming and pulsing… Sirius was still swallowing.

“Actually,” Sirius said musingly as he had squirmed the way back into his seat only to behold Remus’s hidden face and two dainty-looking servings of duck, “that proves this isn’t, in fact, as posh a restaurant as I thought it was.”

“The fact that in here, customers fellate other customers underneath the tables?” Remus croaked.

“Nah, that could happen anywhere. In a high-end place, they wouldn’t have served you when your partner was gone from the table. They would’ve waited until we were both seated, even if that meant having to remake both portions.”

“Maybe they knew we were both here,” Remus suggested pointedly, lowering his hands and also lowering his gaze to take in his food. It looked nice, but a bit too pretentious for his tastes. 

“You didn’t like it?”

“I loved it,” Remus confessed, then stuffed his mouth with duck to avoid the pleased, teasing grin on Sirius’s face. His lipstick was smudged, but just a little bit.

“Does your duck taste of semen too?” 

Remus almost spit out his food, then he had to push his knuckles to his mouth again, he was laughing too hard.

“Whatever the extra ingredient is, it’s delish,” Sirius continued, and how he could keep a straight face was simply beyond Remus. 

“Well,” he said eventually, “at least we can’t do anything more inappropriate in here. At least we got it over with.”

“You know who you’re talking to, right?” Sirius said, spectacular grey eyes travelling languidly over Remus and the table, finally settling on the champagne bottle.

“No,” Remus said hoarsely, his fork clattering to the plate.

“No?” Sirius repeated, and now there was a downright feline turn to his mouth. “You sure? It’s my body, after all. Maybe I want to do it to myself.”

Remus grabbed the bottle with clammy hands, but instead of placing it safely out of reach of his lover he found himself checking the edges on the rim of the bottleneck. 

“We don’t have all day, love. Quick, before the waiter comes back!”

Remus was shaking so badly that Sirius had to aid him, both of them with a hand on the bottle, lowering it down under the table, between Sirius’s spread legs…

“Mmm,” Sirius got out, leaning his handsome head against Remus’s shoulder.

They spilled a bit on the dress and the seat, but then there was a hiss and a deep, dirty moan from Sirius, and Remus knew they were in. He thrust it slowly and gently against his lover, letting it slide deeper inside, Sirius’s body greedily swallowing it up, small spurts of carbonated, one-hundred-pound bubbly spilling out with every thrust.

“I love how filthy you are,” Remus whispered. He had to stop keeping an eye out for the waiter and look into Sirius’s eyes, Sirius’s laughing, horny eyes, so full of love for him. All for him.

He thought he heard footsteps and they stopped, but nobody came and they were both left panting, staring into each other’s eyes, only other noise a slow drip of liquid hitting the tiled floor. Then Sirius grabbed the bottle and put it to his painted lips. Remus watched how he took a swig, careful not to spill. Then he put the bottle back on the table and bent down. Apparently, he had put muggle money in his shoe because seconds later two crisp hundreds landed on the table and Sirius was beckoning him to get up and follow.

Of course Remus was hard again, that really went without saying at this point, or so he privately thought. You did not get into a relationship with Sirius Black and then expect your dick to stay flaccid, that was just not the way of things.

The bathroom was small and looked less up to date than the restaurant, but the door did lock.

“C’mere, gorgeous,” Sirius whispered, hiking up his dress and exposing drenched through, tiny lace knickers already pulled to the side.

Remus got his dick out, because it did seem like the right thing to do. He was so hard, and he could still feel Sirius’s dried saliva on himself, not to mention a pretty plum lipstick mark close to the base. 

Sirius used his shoulder and the door handle for leverage to rise up, then sink down with an erotic moan. Remus fit so well in here, he couldn’t help but think, because a lot of the time he was too big, always on the verge of hurting his gorgeous, gorgeous lover. But now, equipped with a slippery wet and apparently plenty sturdy vagina, Sirius took him with ease. 

“I can feel the bubbles,” Remus whispered giddily, holding his finely cut waist and thigh and tilting his lover against the door.

“Fuck me,” Sirius whispered throatily, and Remus did just that, shagged him slow and hard against the bathroom door. Tight and wet and slick and dirty with champagne. It was loud, every time Sirius’s back bumped against the door the wood groaned and the hinges squeaked.

Remus came a minute later, just as there was the first annoyed voice coming from outside, and they both giggled like children, Remus with his dick out and Sirius with come running down his leg. 

“Now!” Sirius hissed, turning the lock on the door and grabbing hold of Remus, twisting them both into apparition.

They were still giggling when their feet hit the packed earth ground of the secret passageway, Sirius in high heels and Remus in his brand-new leather shoes. 

“This way,” Remus whispered. Somehow, he couldn’t stop pawing at his lover, his beautiful lover whose tits were falling out of his dress, and Merlin’s beard wasn’t that a sight for sore eyes?

Remus made a point of lifting his lover up through the trap door, watching his exposed breasts bounce, maybe groping and caressing and squeezing them a little just to make sure Sirius got all the way up safely. 

Sirius loved being a woman. It was hilarious, but also liberating and erotic. He liked women’s bodies, and even though he had a penchant for anything skinny, he absolutely could appreciate how sexy he was like this. Huge, squishy tits, big nipples, a tiny waist, a soft pouch of fat underneath his modest abs. Normal hips, he supposed, he had definitely seen broader on others. But he had a big arse, proper round thing that did not want to fit in dresses, as he had found out earlier in the day. His thighs too were thick with both fat and muscle.

Remus loved him like this. Part of it would be the novelty, of course, but apparently Remus had quite the thing for big tits. Or maybe it was the nipples, but he certainly needed to touch them all the time, with his hands and his mouth.

“Mmm,” Remus moaned, then he continued suckling. He looked so sweet like this, and Sirius felt warm and soft and tingly inside. Cradled Remus’s head more securely to his chest. His mouth felt soothing on his nipple, calming with the rhythmic suction.

“I see you brought the other vial, too.”

Remus’s eyes opened, looking groggy for a second. His lips were spit slick and the same colour as the nipple he had been sucking on.

“Did you want us to be sexy, naked lesbians together?”

Remus blushed deeply and sat up.

“Might be fun to explore when our bodies are the same?”

“They’ll not be the same, though,” Remus muttered.

“You’re my type of woman,” Sirius said gently, “and I’m yours, yeah? You like the big tits, I like the small ones. It’s a perfect match.”

Remus looked as if he was about to argue, but then he shrugged and even smiled a little.

“D’you know what? Fuck it. If you say you like me in that body, then maybe I should start listening to you.”

“Atta boy,” Sirius said, watching with proud eyes how his lover stood up and got the vial, uncorked it and downed it in one. It was fun to watch, especially as Remus’s clothes were long gone and Sirius could see every bit of the process, every change in the layout of his body. 

“Well?” Remus said, hopeful and harsh in equal measure.

“So fucking fit. Come here, babe.” 

Sirius’s mouth was salivating, remembering how tasty Remus was between his legs. How delicious, how delectable. How wet he got, how he could come and come and come and…

Remus took his hand shyly and let himself be pulled in. He wasn’t covering up, except for the way he was hiding behind his fringe. Sirius ran worshipful hands up his skinny sides, the indents that formed his waist, the gentle juts of his ribs. His breasts, soft and warm and so squeezable, and those sensitive, tiny little nipples…

Sirius rolled his nipples in his fingers and all but devoured his mouth, their lips just a hint plusher, mouths just a little bit smaller, and yet so familiar his heart still ached. His heart knew exactly who this was and what he meant.

Remus was moaning like he was on the brink of orgasm already, and Sirius remembered that yes, his beautiful, spectacular boyfriend would sometimes come, just like that…

“Gonna come for me? Grind against me darling, get me wet too…”

Remus whimpered but he pressed his groin into Sirius’s lower stomach, got his neediest bits on Sirius’s pubic bone, found the small patch of pubes he hadn’t shaved…

“That’s it, just let it go, just like that…”

Remus made a soft, sobbing noise into Sirius’s neck and he seemed to slow down his movement a little, but not completely. Sirius left his nipples be and rubbed his palms soothingly over the whole of his breasts instead, getting all the soft tissue in his palms and squeezing it gently.

“You’re exquisite,” Sirius whispered. “Primed for getting off, aren’t you? Your body is made to give you pleasure. So many sensitive parts, so good at making yourself climax.”

“Mmm.”

“Can I take a look at you? Maybe if we both lean on some pillows…”

Pillows were a good idea. Soon Sirius was stroking his lover gently between his legs, over soft brown curls that were more than a little damp already, over sensual, pink folds that you could open, that revealed things that were even prettier to look at…

“You found my clit,” Sirius said giddily, because Remus, as luck would have it, was also up for exploring. His thumb began rubbing in circles around Sirius’s best bundle of nerve endings, and yes, Sirius could definitely orgasm like this if he kept it up…

To make it fair to Remus, Sirius put a couple of fingers around his clit too, and listened contentedly to the gearchange, the new tone his moans settles into. He was loud, was Sirius’s precious lover, when he felt as good as this. And the dear little nub, the way it swelled and yielded underneath his finger, the way it throbbed, the way touching it made Remus leak juices between his legs…

Remus came with a delicious moan, one Sirius just had to sample for himself, and somehow the knowledge that his lover was orgasming, aided by the finger pressing into his corresponding little nub, somehow it all built and built and Sirius got to moan his own orgasm into his lover’s mouth, too.

Kissing was great, kissing was life as far as Sirius was concerned. Slow kisses, wet kisses, pecking kisses, sloppy kisses, deep, deep all the way to your throat kisses… Remus was sucking ever so sweetly on his tongue when they both opened their eyes, and by that point they were back to touching each other, too. Soft, slippery fingers between legs, between squishy fat labia, combing through wet, curly pubes.

Remus ended up with his head on Sirius’s right tit, which was just fine as far as he was concerned. Remus the woman seemed to enjoy playing with a large set just as much as Remus the man did. Sirius could keep a hand between his lover’s legs, and his second one between his own. Remus was wetter, Sirius stickier, he concluded. He tasted both of them, one finger here, one finger there… Remus suckled away, completely content with his breast.

“Shit,” Sirius concluded some time later, because his limbs were stretching and couldn’t seem to stop… 

Remus laid beside him and watched. Time was up for Sirius’s potion, but they likely still had a good two hours left on Remus’s.

“Say goodbye for now to my tits,” Sirius said, waving energetically at his chest. “See you next time…”

“Wanker,” Remus said, and it sounded so wrong coming out in his female voice that Sirius barked out a loud laugh. His normal one, the resoundingly deep, impressive and not at all annoying one (Prongs said the most hurtful things, sometimes.)

“Can I eat you out?” Sirius asked, because priorities. 

Remus nodded and leaned back on a pillow, spread his legs.

“Little flower… Petal?” Sirius suggested, knowing as he did that Remus could never have too many pet names. 

It all looked like a delicious, sticky flower. Pink and glistening, and then the smell… The taste…

Sirius moaned while he had at it, and once he started producing noises of rapture it was difficult to stop. He felt Remus squirm from the vibrations his mouth made, but after Sirius had sucked his clit into his mouth he just bucked and bucked and rode Sirius’s face. 

There was orgasm after orgasm. Sirius eventually incorporated a few fingers to aid his mouth and tongue, fingers sinking into Remus’s perfect, slippery hole; nice and resilient and sopping wet. Sirius’s mouth barely left Remus’s clitoris at all, only when the orgasms grew so potent and frequent that his lover’s limbs were going slack and it was all beginning to resemble a seizure, only then did Sirius relent. 

“Precious petal,” he said anyway, gave Remus’s hips and tummy some kisses. 

Remus had cried at some point he saw when he crawled up to his lover’s sweet, freckled face. Now he was smiling, and what an amazing smile it was.

Sirius meant to lie down next to his lover, but as soon as he got comfortable he had skinny limbs scrambling across him and a warm, bony lump of Remus twisting around in his lap, snuggling up to him. It was as good as it got, and Sirius held him to his chest, held him safe.

He must have dozed off because next thing Sirius knew, the body he was holding was growing, lengthening, staying warm, heart beating the same. He checked it though, he liked to keep track of Remus’s heartbeat.

“All back to normal,” Remus said with a yawn, maybe he had slept, too.

“Actually, I think it’s time for me to reverse the spell I used to make my tattoos disappear.”

Sirius leaned to the side, rummaged through the discarded clothes and the possessions of theirs spilling over from the trunk, and eventually he found one of their wands.

He held his breath as he performed the spell, suddenly almost nervous. That wasn’t like him, surely, especially since it was to do with his own body… He could, and frequently did, do whatever he wanted with his own body, had proven that time and time again at school and after. But this, somehow, felt as though it was more to do with Remus than with his own body…

“Look on my hip,” Sirius said, placing rather a lot of bravado in his voice. Remus’s eyes, briefly meeting his, flickered uncertainly, and Sirius knew his eyes must be showing his insecurity. Well, maybe not quite so far as insecurity, insecurity wasn’t a Sirius emotion… Complete lack of arrogance, maybe?

“My name,” Remus said quickly, his fingers skimming eagerly over the five new letters. “You’ve tattooed my name on you.”

“Yeah,” Sirius agreed, deeming the reaction cautiously positive and so pressing a kiss to Remus’s forehead. He had put it on a spot Remus frequently sucked love bites into.

“Your handwriting,” Remus said softly. 

“My good handwriting, yeah. Not the squiggly shit Prongs has on his ankle.”

Remus nodded solemnly and Sirius could tell that he understood. 

“You already have one of me, though,” Remus said, hand going to Sirius’s side. There were two paw prints there, a wolf’s and a dog’s.

“I’ve got ones for all three of you,” Sirius explained. “Padfoot in James’s handwriting… Wormy’s tail and little feet on my inner arm… You on my side. They’re for friendship.”

“I see,” Remus said softly, and the blush and the bright eyes told Sirius that he probably did see. 

“Yeah, I mean, me and Prongs are close as fuck, but I wouldn’t have a tattoo commemorating his and my friendship next to my dick.”

Remus laughed, sounding utterly delighted. Sirius stole a kiss from him, could tell as he did that his lover was building up to something as well.

“I got you something, too,” Remus said hesitantly, but he took the wand Sirius had left on the bed beside them and he flicked it towards the open trunk. “Accio!”

A cheap, pale blue cardboard box flew out. It looked ancient, and Sirius could tell immediately that it was muggle. 

Remus was blushing now, fumbling with the lid, almost dropping it several times over.

“You sometimes wear jewellery… Rings, so I thought…”

“I do,” Sirius said quickly, and he heard Remus hiccough and look up in stunned surprise. 

A pause, then, before Remus continued:

“It was my Mum’s,” Remus said, and his voice got so brittle Sirius hurt. “My Dad wanted to bury it in the garden after the funeral, but I asked to have it instead… He said it was alright. I’ve modified it a little, made it bigger. It’s not… I mean, I don’t know if it’s worth much, but…”

“Can I see?” Sirius said eagerly. Remus had it in his hand now, but said hand had closed in a hard, white-knuckled fist.

Remus breathed out slowly, then opened his hand. It was gorgeous, Sirius immediately decided, and not just because it was a gift just for him, not just because it had belonged to lovely, darling Hope. It was silver and diamonds he saw, small and unassuming stones that glittered with unexpected depth. 

“I love it. You. Both. I love you.”

Sirius kissed him smack in the middle of the mouth, fingers greedy in Remus’s palm, taking his priceless new possession. Remus was crying again, he could tell, and Sirius kissed all over the apples of his cheeks, tried to kiss all the freckles too while he was there. So many. 

The ring looked lovely on his finger he thought, glittering in time with Remus’s shiny eyes. Shiny _happy_ eyes, now, Remus had maybe never looked so happy. 

“We should fuck,” Sirius said joyfully.

Remus just laughed.

“D’you know, we fucked so much today that we never really had dinner.”

“I quite forgot. Now that you mention it, I could eat a whole cake… Maybe half of one, anyway.”

“You’re in luck,” Remus said, aiming the wand again to the corner of the room. The dark chocolate cake with butterbeer frosting Sirius had made the night before came soaring towards them, landing neatly between them on the bed.

“No forks,” Sirius said sternly, and Remus grinned wide and grabbed a handful of cake.


End file.
